


What is Love?

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Maybe OOC, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Reader Insert, first fic in over 2 years hello hello, maybe I'll write more in the future who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love is new for Robotnik, and you're here to help explain it to him.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> its been like forever since I've written anything, but the lack of jimbotnik x reader content motivated me to at least do something. apologies for any mistakes or ooc moments, I'm doing my best here. Fic also posted on my personal account on tumblr hs-killjam.tumblr.com

Robotnik was definitely something new in your life. It makes sense since you’re still pretty new to the job, being the second assistant of the doctor along with Agent stone. Sure Robotnik wasn’t really a people person, always preferring the comfort of his creations over someone of kin. However, you can’t help but to find a certain charm to the somewhat cold-hearted genius. **  
**

Maybe it was just a you thing. Even with his rude demeanor, you always did your best to please the doctor, wanting to make the always seem stressed doctor a bit of happiness and kindness, going as far as to asking stone how he does the doctor’s lattes so you can at least provide him that when stone wasn’t around to do it. 

Lately, there seems to be something going on with the doc. You noticed your boss was somewhat on edge around you, causing a seed of anxiety to plant within you. His shoulders were tenser than usual and it's almost as if he was trying to avoid talking to you, only approaching you if absolutely needed. You’ll mill over your mind, going over previous interactions pondering where you went wrong. Was it something you said? did you make a mistake in some paperwork? Did some random rumor about you got to the doctor’s ears? You were unsure.

“Excuse me, Doctor?” you decided it was at least time to ask, so you approached the man in question, hoping to get some kind of answer. “I’ve noticed something has been off with you lately, is everything okay?”

“Can’t you see I’m busy right now?” he spouts back at you from his sitting spot, hunched over some equipment on his work table. “If you really need to talk, make it snappy”

“I was wondering if I did anything wrong in these last few days, or if anything happened to make you seem more stressed than usual. If you want me to, I’ll do anything to fix it!” You came off more eager than intended for. 

Robotnik laughs at what you said as if making fun of you. “As if you can fix my problems, besides I need you to do more errands today, so get moving.” He hands you your daily todo list and points to the door, indicating you should take your leave now. Softly sighing, you walk out the room. 

It wasn’t until later you came across Stone, he was at his desk typing away at whatever work he was on. You brought a seat up beside up him and groaned. He takes a moment to look away from his screen to ask if you were okay.

“I’m fine, it's just Robotnik” you mumbled out.

“Is everything alright? Did he do something to you?” Stone turns his chair to face you fully as you leaned your arms and head on his desk.

“Not really no, more like what he’s not doing is the thing. You’ve noticed he’s been a bit off as of late, right?” You looked up at the man beside you from your spot.

“He’s mostly like this, but I guess it's been a lot more apparent “ 

“Yeah, I can’t help but to think I messed something up you know? There are no rumors about me flying around, right?” Stone shakes his head. “Well, at least I don’t have to worry about that…”

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” Stone asks.

“I did, but he immediately sent me off to do more work. Does he hate me?” You sit up and leaned forward at Stone, a distressed look on your face. 

“Personally, I don’t think so.” Stone proclaims, causing you to lean back again. “I think it's quite opposite! He probably likes you” 

“Wait what no! He’s a man dedicated to his work, no way he can make room for someone like me” You looked off to the side, face slightly tainted red at the thought of the possibility Robotnik might like you back. “Isn’t it wrong to assume stuff like that?”

“Isn’t wrong to assume Robotnik hates you?” You could almost hear the smug in his voice.

“But- It's just-,” you were stumbling over your words, trying to form any sentence to counter what Stone said. At the end of your fumble, you weren’t able to say anything coherent. 

“Here, try talking to him again. I’ve been working under him for a good amount of time now, so I’m sure he’ll open up, to some degree, about what he’s facing or if you did make any mistake” You nod your head, gave your thanks, and left. It was getting late anyway, you had to head home. You’ll be sure to talk to Robotnik again in the morning after giving him his latte. 

Tomorrow felt like it took forever to come by, the night was long and getting to sleep was difficult. You know not to let this issue get the best of you, yet here you are, letting it get the best of you. Your mind was racing with all sorts of ideas on how you can approach Robotnik in a manner to get him to react any favorable way as you dressed yourself for the day. As always, you make sure to arrive early on your Vespa to prepare the lattes, at least Robotnik appreciated (You think that’s the right word?) the fact it was always ready when he walks into the lab.

The Devil himself walks into the room just about when you were done, right on time. You hand him his cup, his coffee always done in his preferred fashion. He takes his cup without a glance and continues walking to his desk, causing a stir within you. 

“Excuse me, but can we talk Doctor?” you walked towards him in his spot, causing an audible sigh to leave his lips. 

“What is it that you could possibly want now Agent (y/n)?” there was an obviously irritated tone to your voice, almost making you shrink back, but you fought against it. 

“It's the thing I brought up yesterday, about if I did anything wrong. I really want to at least know what it is, can you at least please tell me what's going on?” Anxiety was swelling in your chest, but you were determined to get your answer.

“It's you.” Robotnik unexpectedly responds.

“Huh?”

“I said it's you! Everything about you!” he gestured to your whole being.

“Doctor I’m gonna be honest, but that’s very vague” this causes a groan from the man as if you were able to get a whole message from a sentence like that. 

“Don’t you get it? It's the way you are! I can’t stop staring at you! I keep getting distracted with you in my mind when I try to work. I’m avoiding you to get my tasks done, yet here you are giving me the most perfect coffee I ever had” he pauses to take a sip of it. “And the way you act! You’re always smiling and always asking if I need anything. It's making my chest stir!” His words have you taken aback. You weren’t sure if you were hearing him correctly, was Stone really, right?

“You- you like me Robotnik?” your face was red warm at this point.

“I hate you! I hate you’re having this effect on me!” This was probably a first for him, you think. Being in love. You choose your next words carefully.

“Doctor... What you have been saying about me, that's called being in love. When someone just occupies your mind so much and makes you feel all sorts of things inside.” His face showed disbelief. “I know it can be hard to believe for you, considering what little I know about you but please believe me when I say this. Just- what are your exact thoughts about me?” 

He takes a moment before talking, voice lowered compared to earlier. “You’re very kind, patient and helpful. You’re annoying at times but the thought of anything bad happening to you upsets me.” It's making sense now, why he's been like this for the past few days. He's overbearing himself in his work and avoiding you to distract himself from the crush on me. You smile. 

“Robotnik,” you start off, “you could have told me in the first place. There’s no need to avoid the topic like that. We’re adults, we should act like it.” You walk up to him and take his surprisingly cold hands into your warm ones “and I think I like you too”

“You really sure about that?” his face was soft looking, giving you a boost in your confidence. Since he was taller than you, you went up on your tiptoes and gave him a small peck on the lips.

“Sure as ever my doctor” You gave your best smile before he takes you by surprise, leaning you over to give you a kiss himself, much rougher than yours but you still love it. 

At the door, Stone stood there smiling, he knew you had it in you to make this happen.


End file.
